Writing Assignment
by jeep28
Summary: Andy is given an opportunity to write for Runway, but there's always more to the story; especially this one!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't officially sign up for the Poke-the-Dragon or the July Ficathon because honestly I cannot figure out how to use LJ. However, my dear friend and muse did sign up for one of them tomorrow but RL gets in the way so I am posting this in honor of her slot. I'd post it tomorrow, but my RL will be in the way so I'm posting it today. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this silly little Mirandy story.

It's rated T but could be considered a strong T just due to content matter and a few curse words. No actual action in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DWP related at all nor do I make any profit from this. I only own the mistakes and I'm sure there are a plethora of them.

Chapter 1

"Andrea." The name floated across the office. Just a hair above a whisper, but loud enough for the competently trained girl to hear. Miranda was not one to speak loudly. If people had to concentrate on hearing what you had to say, then that meant they were listening. Andy scurried from her desk and headed into Miranda's inner sanctum with pad and pen in hand.

"Yes Miranda?" No matter how many times she asked that question, she couldn't seem to get the small quiver out of her voice. The white haired woman across from her always made her feel a little nervous and somewhat intimidated. She was Miranda Priestly, La Priestly, the Devil in Prada, and yet to Andy she was also just Miranda; the woman who loved her kids beyond measure and who never took enough time for herself. She was the woman Andy Sachs was head over Jimmy Choo heels in love with. Andy had almost walked away from the woman across from her several weeks ago at a fountain in Paris, but when she heard the infamous ringtone of her phone it seemed to have drained the last bit of defiance out of her. Somewhere in Andy's mind she knew she needed Miranda, and that's what truly scared her the most.

"You would like an opportunity to write." It wasn't a question. Initially taken aback, Andy just stared at her boss. The editor was looking at her computer screen and it gave Andy a moment to take in the older woman. The white hair was perfectly coiffed, and the black Donna Karen silk wrap dress that dipped low in the front was enough to tease anyone's libido. Anyone's. As Andy's eyes traveled, Miranda's head turned to catch her assistant's gaze. Busted! Oh well, it wasn't the first time she had been caught staring at her boss. The woman was the epitome of sex appeal so it was only natural to want to drink in the vision before her. Andy felt the flush run across her face as she thought: _Way to go captain obvious!_

Miranda smirked at Andrea's blush covered cheeks knowing she had been caught. Really, the girl's eyes were not only glued to her chest, but they were telling and full of expression. Andrea's eyes were one of Miranda's most favorite things. It would never do to simply call them brown. No, Andrea's eyes were the color of warm dark chocolate just as it is being poured into a layer of croissant filo dough. Like the sweetness of the pastry, Andrea's eyes are a pure indulgence for Miranda.

She was used to people staring at her, looking at her, and analyzing her facial features. The entire fashion industry looked to her daily and her appearance was under a continuously scrutinizing global eye, but with the looks that Andrea gave her there was something else entirely. Yes, there was the unmistakable gleam of desire, but was there a hint of something more as well? She was certain a physical tryst right on this very desk would not be unwelcome. But dare she hope for more? Or should she be satisfied with a mere quickie and deal with the heartbreak later once Andrea was sated and had her curiosity quenched?

"It is a good thing I did not ask you if you wanted to interview someone since obviously you have been overcome with the inability to speak." Miranda's voice may have sounded condescending to the average person, but Andy had learned how to read the fashion editor quite well and saw the flicker of amusement in those blue ice chips directed at her.

Andy wanted to pull Miranda across the desk and wipe the smugness emanating from her face. _Didn't the woman know how distracting she was? Didn't she know by now that the only reason I keep tripping in my Louboutin's is because I'm too busy staring at the sway of her perfect hips?_

"Yes. I do. I mean of course. Yes." Andy groaned inwardly.

"Let us hope that your words flow better on paper than out of your mouth Andrea." Enjoying being able to tongue-tie the girl, Miranda put just an extra drawl on the already overly exaggerated pronunciation on her name. She had once overheard Andrea tell someone on the phone that there was only one person in the world allowed to call her Ahn-dray-uh. At first she was unsure if that was meant as an insult but then she had heard the young woman say, "Doug, I know you're trying to make a point but there on is only one person who can call me Andrea. It just sounds weird from anyone else because she makes it sound like poetry, like I'm special. So no one else can call me that. Not even you." and the thought of Andrea making fun of her quickly vanished.

"I have just received an email from the Sex and Health writing team. Caitlin has been fired and the department is in need of an additional writer for this month's issue." Miranda stated very matter-of-factly.

Just hearing the word 'sex' come from Miranda's mouth nearly had Andy passed out onto the floor. In her head, her boss had used the word quite often in a repertoire of fantasies that included Miranda not only saying the word, but acting it out as well. Flashes from these daydreams all came to the forefront of Andy's imagination before realizing that Miranda was waiting on some form of acknowledgement. Andy thought that if Miranda had ever uttered the word 'sex' in a question or phrase, then the answer was always yes.

"Yes!" she blurted out. Her response was laden with need and had a hint of desperation. Hopefully Miranda would simply think that she was overly excited to be writing and not currently picturing her boss with her dress hiked up and bent over the desk.

"Eager to be writing Andrea?" Miranda asked while dangling deep red eye glasses from her lips.

"Yes...of course. I mean it will be my pleasure.. to help out _Runway_ in any form that I can."Andrea stuttered. _Please buy that before I die of embarrassment._

Miranda simply rose her eyebrow as though not quite buying that last line out of Andrea's mouth but said nothing. Andy continued to sit there squirming, especially now that she was completely turned on from both the neckline on that Donna Karen dress and because of the montage of fantasies that had just ripped through her brain moments ago.

Miranda had almost choked when she heard the word 'pleasure' from Andrea. Not trusting her voice, she just simply switched her focus back to her computer screen. She mentally counted to fifteen and Andrea still had yet to leave her office. The young girl was undoubtedly awaiting further instruction, or maybe she was just caught up again in the tantalizing cut of her dress. Realizing that her assistant wasn't going to leave, Miranda finally flicked her wrist and said her trademark "That's all."

Ever since they had returned from Paris, Miranda had made a conscious effort to refrain from using those words to Andrea. When she had seen the look of disappointment flit across the large brown eyes while dismissing her from her suite with a callous "your job," it had unnerved her. So from then on she had tried to make any parting words between them less cold. But today she was completely aroused, not only because she had caught Andrea staring at her cleavage, but also because she knew exactly what type of article her assistant would be taking on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimers

Chapter 2

Less than two minutes after Andy had arrived at her desk she recieved an email from Sarah who was the lead team editor for the Sex and Health section of _Runway_. The email provided a not so subtle 'we are screwed and in panic mode' opening of how Caitlin had just decided to up and quit, on the premise that she was burnt out. In addition to the plea for an extended deadline, there was also an attachment that contained Caitlin's notes on what she had written thus far. As Andy began to read, she exclaimed "Oh my god! You have got to be freaking kidding me!?" and the she turned beet red as she realized Miranda had been walking by her desk.

"Andrea?"

"Um, yes Miranda?" Andy squeeked.

"Is there something you are unable to handle?"

Seeing the smirk on Miranda's face made Andy realize that her boss had already known what the article was going to be about before asking her if she would like to write it. She had been set up. They both knew that Sarah should technically be the one to step in and cover Caitlin's slack. It had happened before in other featured sections of the magazine. When Hector, their restaurant correspondent, had gotten food poisoning then the Food and Wine editor Leah had stepped in to complete his article.

Andy looked again at the concept of the article: 'How Dildos have become Fashionable, and How the latest hold up in Pleasuring.' Andy was not about to be bested by this. If she could pull miracles off and retrieve an unpublished Harry Potter manuscript, then this would be a cake walk. Even if this article meant she would have to include personal pictures of her vagina, she would write it. Who knows, maybe Miranda might even get off on her writing? Images of Miranda self-pleasuring suddenly had Andy distracted. But then she gathered what was left of her brain and responded, "Oh no. In fact, I will be able to handle this quite effectively... and efficiently." She purposely but timidly snaked out the tip of her tongue before biting her lower lip to feign deep contemplation.

Miranda's throat seemed to be sticking together as she imagined just how efficient Andrea would be. Looking composed on the outside she leaned over using the low cut of her dress as payback for Andrea's fake lip biting and managed to whisper, "The article will not write itself Andrea. Do go to Sarah's office at a glacial pace."

Feeling both brazen and beyond sexually frustrated, Andy murmured "Some prefer a slower pace."

The only other time Miranda had ever given her the look she was now receiving was when she had been tricked by the twins to take the book upstairs. _Damn, I'm going to have to fetch fucking JK Rowling this time! _Andy cringed before stumbling out of her chair and over to the elevators at anything but a glacial pace.

Andy entered the office three floors below, "Hey Sarah. I'm Andy. Andy Sachs. Miranda sent me to complete Caitlin's article."

"Oh, hey. In fact she just called to let me know you were on your way down here." Sarah was very slim and petite. She had semi short wavy blonde hair and was also clearly athletic making it easy to understand why she was on the 'Sex and Health' staff.

_Wow Miranda called her? Like called her herself? _But Andy would have to sideline her thoughts as Sarah continued to talk.

"So basically Caitlin walked out and if you've had a chance to look over the email that I had sent to Miranda then you already know the gist of the article. I realize it may seem a bit 'Cosmo' but we are always a cut above in our writing. We are not looking for a salacious trashy article. We are looking for tasteful. You of course are more than welcome to use Caitlin's notes. She had only just started on it so none of the product testing has been done."

Walking over to a filing cabinet, Sarah pulled out a large black Marc Jacobs tote. "Here are the products that Adult Aphrodite sent. They actually sent an entire array of items, but it's these three here that your focus will be on: the X-tacy model, the Luck Yeah and the Pocket Parisian model -named of course after the city of love. These things are expensive but they are cheaper than a man and you don't have to worry about chest hair." Sarah said as she pulled out the three packaged objects.

"Anyway, there really is a new trend with having elite self pleasuring products that are also fashionable. Women no longer have to settle for just the regular flesh tone or purple. Now they can get these in an array of colors and even designs like leopard print. So, if we can convince Holly, Jane, or Millie, that one of these will fit nicely in the Fendi purse we have featured on page 47, then our sponsors will be happy. And happy sponsors mean more dollars for _Runway_. I need the article completed in three days. You have my contact info, but for the love of god I seriously hope you don't actually need help with this." Just like every other person at _Runway_, Sarah was stressed out and did not have time to babysit some new writer. She had never worked with Andy nor had she ever read any of the young woman's work. But Miranda was Editor in Chief for a reason and she was also her boss.

"Um, no. I will be fine." Andy tried to say it with more conviction than she actually felt.

"Alright. Three days Andy. I've never had Miranda personally handpick someone to come help me. In fact, I've never had her technically help me at all, so I am going to trust your ability to handle this article." Sarah said while giving Andy a curious glance.

Andy's innate need to defend Miranda flared up in her. Everyday people, co-workers, and staff were always quick to put down her boss's managerial style. Why couldn't they understand that there really was a method to her seemingly madness? Miranda just wanted people to realize their inner strength; to believe in themselves without being spoon-fed instructions.

"But Miranda does help you." Sarah's eyes widened and immediately Andy realized that she better explain quickly. "See, when Miranda doesn't interfere it's because she's giving you the power to do your job. She's letting you make your own decisions about how you want your department ran. And I'm not sure why this time she stepped in, but from your email you guys seemed really up against the wall." Andy offered.

"You make a great point Andy. No wonder she likes you." Sarah smiled and believed in Andy's words.

"Well, I'm not so sure about how much she likes me, but I promise you that I will have the article to you by deadline if not before." grabbing the bag Andy headed back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Chapter 3

As Andy came back to her desk Emily hissed, "Well it's about bloody time you came back! What did you do, take the visitor's tour while you were down there?" Emily still gave Andy shit even though things between them were much improved after Andy had given her the entire sample wardrobe from Paris. In addition, Andy's uncle was a pilot and after much finagling he had been able to gift Emily with two tickets to Paris for anytime that she wanted to use them. Andy knew there was no real malice in Emily's remark. The red head had come to depend on Andy's presence whether she would admit it or not because things always ran smoother when the brunette was around.

"So why did you have to pick up this bag?" Emily asked while hopping up to check out the new tote. Andy grabbed it at the same time which caused the contents to fall out onto her desk.

"Bloody hell Andy! Just how tore up does Miranda have you that you've got to carry that much relief with you to work?" Emily teased.

"Shut-up Ems!" Andrea warned in a hushed but deadly tone. Thank goodness Miranda wasn't in her office to witness the spill or to hear Emily's teasing. "Have you worn out your little Mini-Miranda already?" Emily was being relentless and laughing rather loudly.

"Stop saying Miranda's name you twit!" Good grief why wasn't the phone ringing, Andy thought.

"Please, stop denying it. You bought a white one for crying out loud. I didn't even know they came in white until I found yours." Emily was not shutting up.

A few weeks back Emily and Serena had come over for a girl's night and Emily had been snooping into Andy's things. Emily came running through the living room laughing hysterically while turning the vibrator on and off making obscene gestures with it. Andy was partially embarrassed, but due to the amount of alcohol that had been consumed they all found it rather comical. And that's also the night that a drunken confession of feelings for her boss spilled out. And that yes, Andy had specifically bought a Junior Rabbit in white because it reminded her of someone's hair; the color of a head she would prefer to have between her legs.

"Ugh! Shut-up Em! You should have never been snooping around in my bedroom." Andy said while pointing an accusatory finger at her red headed friend.

"Well, I'm glad that I did. It sure explained a lot after hearing your little Miranda confession. I mean, it's actually quite obvious the way you're always staring at her. Let's hope for your sake that she just thinks it's hero worship on your part. But then again, the looks she gives you makes me feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. And then there was this one time when..." but Emily didn't get to finish her sentence.

_Wait! What? Why would Emily know about Andy's toy? And oh my god did she just say 'Mini-Miranda'?_

The editor had been standing behind a rack of clothing that was to be used for a run through scheduled in forty-five minutes. She had just returned from a brief meeting with Irv and was about to head into her office when one of the belts hanging on the rack caught her attention. Pausing only for a moment to study the intricate pattern, she heard Emily harass Andrea for taking so long with Sarah. Getting ready to release some snide remark to reprimand Emily, she paused when she heard her own name being tossed about in the conversation. Obviously the two had no idea she was within ear-shot. At least Andrea was trying to get Emily to refrain from speaking. However, this little tit-for-tat between the two had been quite informative, so she found herself hoping Andrea would be unsuccessful in keeping Emily quiet. But then Emily began to bring up her observations about Miranda's own behavior. Fearful that the Brit may indeed be able to out her so easily, she flew out from behind the massive clothing rack.

"Emily. Starbucks. That's all." Miranda clipped off in rapid succession causing both assistants to jump apart. Once again the Marc Jacobs bag toppled over and spread out onto Andy's desk.

"Marc really needs to put a zipper on this damn tote!" Andy mumbled while internally Miranda said _"Oh my god is that flavored?"_

Emily scrambled towards the elevator while both Miranda and Andy's eyes went wide at the contents splayed before them. Before looking back up at each other Andy's face turned bright red and even though Miranda had years of schooling her features, she couldn't control the light pink flush that was covering her cheeks. Without a word, Miranda spun on her Prada heels and marched into her office.

Andy hurriedly tossed everything back in the black tote and shoved it under her desk. If she was embarrassed from the contents falling out everywhere then how in the hell was she going to write a review on these products? _Maybe I can use a pseudonym because there is no way my first published article is going to be on this. Ugh. Damn Miranda! She's probably getting a real kick out of this. Naive mid-westerner goodie two shoes has to write an article bordering on smut. Fashionable dildos my ass. She __**would **__let me write an article that I wouldn't even want my own name attached to. I wonder why she is even doing this? Well, at least she was blushing too when that stupid bag fell over._ But Andy would have to push her thoughts aside for now because it was already fifteen minutes until the run-through.

As Miranda strode into her office she was having her own internal war. _Get a grip Miranda. No need to be embarrassed. It's just a bag of sex toys. Dildos- the name is so pedestrian. You know you're blushing like a fool because you're picturing her using them, screaming out your name. And she has a white one! Dear god. Damn Nigel and his idiotic idea!_

**Last week in Miranda's office:**

"I know she has potential Nigel. I read those silly article submissions that she attached to her resume." Nigel gave a bemused glance at the editor because her words were more revealing than she realized.

"So basically you just told me that your little assistant has held some interest for you for some time now because why would you possibly have the need to read her writing samples? Honestly, they would hold no bearing on whether the girl could fetch your coffee or walk Patricia." Nigel said in an all-knowing manner.

Miranda glared at Nigel with an implication of 'shut-it'.

Exasperated she said, "I can not just give Andrea an article to write. It would scream of favoritism."

"Oh please. When have you ever cared about what anyone has thought?" Nigel asked.

Miranda didn't answer and instead just looked at her hands lying in her lap. And then the penny dropped for Nigel. "You really don't care about what anyone thinks, but you do care about what **she** thinks!" he brightened at the exclamation while Miranda rolled her eyes at him. "You are afraid that she will see it as you just giving her something instead of earning it. You could care less if anyone accused you of favoritism, but you don't want her to be subjected to it."

Once again Miranda did not answer and instead found a photo proof on her desk extremely interesting. Nigel swiped the photo out from under her nose and pointedly said, "You care about her Miranda. A lot. There's no shame in that. She cares about you too you know?"

At that, Miranda's head snapped up and met Nigel with a look that said 'You had better tread lightly' and 'Tell me what you know.'

It was common knowledge that he and Andy had become close. After Paris Andy had moved into Nigel's spare bedroom since Nate had left her high and dry, making it impossible for her to pay her rent. It actually relieved Miranda because at least now she knew Andrea was in a much nicer neighborhood living with Nigel. Andy had been hesitant at first to accept the room because she figured that trying to pay half of Nigel's rent had to be equivalent to all of the rent on her original apartment. But he assured her that he owned his own place so really if she felt like she needed to contribute, then she could just help with utility costs. What Andy didn't know was that the reason Nigel now owned his condo was because Miranda had bought it just so he wouldn't have to charge Andrea rent. That was the beginning of Nigel realizing just how much Miranda really did care for Andy. Besides, if that damn girl's night about a month ago held any weight then he knew Andy was just as smitten with the Dragon Lady. He just hoped that he never came across that white vibrator or ever heard Andy screaming the editor's name.

"Look, why don't you just offer her the next article that comes up?" he asked.

"Comes up?" she asked, trying to understand where he was going with this.

"Well, you know, kind of like when Hector became ill with food poisoning." he explained.

"Is there someone I need to poison Nigel?" Miranda asked.

Nigel gulped, "No. But I have an idea." and he proceeded to go over his plan.

Moments later Miranda groaned while shaking her head, "You can't be serious."

But Nigel was determined and pressed on, "Look at it this way. You will be giving her an opportunity to write and more than likely she will be so embarrassed by the content that she won't even want to put her real name on the byline. Thus, no one but you, me, and of course Sarah will really know who wrote it. You can't be accused of favoritism. If anything, she'll probably hate you in a way."

Miranda scowled at his choice of words but he threw up a hand and continued, "Don't worry, I won't let her hate you, hate you. I honestly don't think she can. Besides, if you two would ever stop dancing around each other then you could explain it all to her over breakfast in bed."

Still feeling somewhat unconvinced Miranda sighed, "I don't know Nigel."

He leaned forward, "C'mon. Take a chance on the smart, fat, girl."

"She's not fat." Miranda growled in a deep whisper causing Nigel to physically flinch backwards.

**Back to the Present:**

The rest of the workday went by quickly much to the relief of both women. Andy could have sworn that Miranda was purposely avoiding her because even the eye contact had practically become obsolete between the two of them. And when it was time for Andy to hand over Miranda's coat, the older woman waved her off and retrieved her own coat and bag. Feeling someone disappointed by the unexpected move, Andy chalked it up to Miranda's never ending mood swings. Hopefully the book would be finished early tonight and she could enter the townhome undetected before putting this bizarre day behind her.

Since Miranda had already left for the day, Andy had decided to wait in her boss's office for the book. She sat in the editor's chair and began impersonating her formidable boss. "Emily. Ahhndraya. Really must I call your name more than once? Where is my coffee? I am surrounded by incompetence. Why can't you minions learn that on the seventh day that God created Miranda Priestly and it was good, very good?"

"Six, what in the hell are you doing?" Nigel had appeared and caught the last of Andy's tirade.

Startled at being caught, Andy almost tipped out of the black leather chair.

"Sit back down Six, I need to tell you something." he said as he wiped his brow. He had promised Miranda he wouldn't let Andy be upset with her over this writing assignment and now he hoped he wasn't too late.

Andy sat back in almost disbelief after listening to Nigel's explanation. But before she could respond, Tobias brought in the book interrupting any words that Andy was going to say.

"Talk to her Six. Tonight, when you deliver the book. Let her know I spoke to you." Nigel said before walking out not letting Andy reply.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the final chapter! Many thanks goes out to Elliewrites for always reading my work prior to posting. I know this was a completely crack-ish idea but thank you anyways for reading it and offering your opinion. I appreciate the words, critique, and love you send me. I would not be posting if it weren't for you! xo

And thank you to this DWP fandom for having the July ficathon/Poke the Dragon event. There are some totally brilliant writers out there and I am forever grateful for finding this fandom.

For disclaimers see Chapter 1.

Chapter 4

Andy struggled up the townhouse steps having the weight of the book, the dry cleaning, and her own personal belongings. Inside herself, she also carried the news that Nigel had just divulged to her; his conversation with Miranda last week. So technically this blasted article was Nigel's fault. And Caitlin hadn't quit, she was transferred to a different publication with a raise. She just happened to be the scapegoat for this little 'let's give Andy an article' project due to the topic of her piece. But even the whole article scheme was nothing compared to knowing that Miranda had bought Nigel's condo. That detail sent Andy's head and heart spinning with something a lot like hope.

Andy deposited the dry cleaning and proceeded towards Miranda's study. Her boss had not called out to her, but after the revelations she had learned earlier tonight, she was determined to talk to the editor.

Miranda was sitting absolutely still behind her desk in the study wishing she had turned off her lamp prior to Andrea's delivery of the book. One hour earlier Nigel had sent her a text simply saying 'talk to her.' Not replying to his text, she could only assume what exactly Nigel was implying. There was no need to say who _her _was, and if she could help it she would not be talking to _her_ anytime soon. Really, things were just fine. She could continue to love from afar, and by not giving into emotions she would keep her heart intact. But truthfully her heart was anything but intact. It was broken, and the cracks were filled with what she believed would always be unrequited love. Sure Andrea may have an attraction to her, but love was something else entirely. So no, there would be no talking with _her_ tonight or any night for that matter.

Andy approached the threshold and observed Miranda in the soft light of her study. She had changed out of the Donna Karen wrap dress and was now donning a Hadley&James sweater. The graphite color contrasted beautifully with the expanse of creamy skin the asymmetrical boatneck cut revealed. Watching Miranda unobserved had become one of Andy's favorite pastimes and the low wattage glow that surrounded the crown of stark white hair made the older woman even more alluring to Andy.

Miranda knew before even looking up that Andrea was watching her. She could feel those brown eyes pouring over her just like the melted chocolate that they represented to her. Feeling self conscious, she immediately snapped out a harsh "Andrea, I do not recall inviting you in here." The bite in her voice was so heavy it even had Miranda flinching internally.

Before the tone would have had Andy running scared, but knowing what she knew now she instead stepped forward placing the book onto Miranda's desk never allowing her eyes to leave the blue glaciers directed at her.

_It's now or never Sach's. Either tuck your tail and run or settle this, whatever this is between you._ Finding her voice, Andy stated softly, "I wanted to say thank you."

Whatever Miranda had expected Andrea to say, it wasn't that and the question was evident in her expression.

"For the article. Um, for the opportunity I mean." Andy added.

Miranda looked down and waved her hand as if shooing a fly away but Andy stood her ground and began, "Nigel told me. He said.."

But Andrea was cut off by Miranda, "Yes, I can imagine just what Nigel has told you." Getting out of her desk chair, Miranda walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard of her home. _I guess I'm going to talk to 'her' afterall._

Andy turned but remained silent, waiting, hoping for Miranda to speak. After what seemed like an eternity Miranda spoke still staring out of the window, "Open the left hand drawer on my desk and pull out the binder."

Cautiously Andy made her way around the large intricately carved mahogany desk and pulled the drawer open reaching for the thin binder. Laying it open, she saw the copies of her old college articles that she had handed to Miranda that first day of her interview. They were encased in plastic sleeves with several empty sleeves following them.

_So Miranda Priestly keeps copies of my work in her desk drawer?_

While Andy continued to stare at her old articles Miranda turned to speak, "Even for a mere collegiate periodical, your writing skills are... you are quite gifted with the written word Andrea."

Disbelief at the compliment clouded Andy's face as she looked up towards her boss. Miranda recognized the look of confusion. _Why would she believe you? You never say anything other than that's adequate to her._

"Those empty sleeves behind your articles... I hope to see them filled someday." Miranda confessed as Andy gave a slight smile.

"Please, let's sit?" Miranda asked as she indicated to the small sofa in the room.

Andy still too speechless at Miranda's words simply nodded and sat down on the sofa. Miranda surprised her by sitting right next to her. The older woman turned to her and said, "I have been selfish."

Andy couldn't help it, she immediately blurted out "Uh? What?"

She had come here to talk to Miranda, to tell her how incredibly appreciative she was to her and instead she was hearing Miranda say that she was selfish? She had to convey this to the older woman so she placed her hand atop her boss's, "Miranda, you have been anything but. You are not only giving me this opportunity to write, granted the topic is well... but I know why it had to be this particular article. And... I know about Nigel's condo." she added sheepishly as Miranda winced. _So Nigel did tell her._

"I believe I will send Nigel to a shoot in Antarctica soon." Miranda said with a pointed look.

"In all fairness I think his heart was in the right place." Andy wasn't going to tell her that she had been caught impersonating the Ice Queen persona when he decided to spill the beans on everything. "And besides, I'm glad he did." she said as she tightened her grasp of the hand in hers and leaned forward stopping only centimeters from Miranda's mouth.

"Andrea..." Miranda whispered before Andy closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss was tentative at first, a slow lesson in learning the softness of another woman's lips, gradually becoming more heated until Miranda pulled back slightly with eyes full of smoldering adoration.

Andy finally opened her eyes and murmured, "Wow."

"Wow indeed," Miranda confirmed. "I was going to say that I have been selfish in keeping you on as my assistant when I knew for so long that you would make an excellent writer. I am sorry for that." she apologized while reaching up to stroke Andrea's cheek. "You are by far the best assistant I have ever had, anticipating my needs, meeting my demands, and I didn't want... couldn't let you go."

Andy turned her head to kiss the palm of Miranda's hand. "Abigail Worthington was my roommate at Northwestern. Her dad Arthur bought The Mirror about two months ago. If I had wanted to leave you... but I couldn't."

Miranda was astounded to know that Andrea had chosen to be near her over such an opportunity. She would make this right. She would do whatever it took to keep the girl, but she would also be sending a letter of recommendation over to The Mirror on Monday morning. Andrea's career would be fully supported just as she had been supporting Miranda all of these months. But they could and would talk later about all of that... stuff.

Miranda leaned forward and once again lips and tongues danced hungrily against one another as hands began to roam creatively. Andy's mouth made it's way down the soft elegant neck before her and over to the exposed hint of clavicle that had been teasing her since first walking into the study. Feeling the barest of bites against her skin, Miranda groaned before asking, "When is your deadline for Sarah?"

Andy was thrown for a loop. She really did not want to stop right now unless... "It's due in three days." she responded slowly.

Miranda's face held a look of mischief. "Well, let's not waste another minute then. Besides, I hear your 'mini-miranda' could use a break."

Andy's mouth fell open as she sat there stunned.

Miranda stood up and held out her hand to the young assistant while smiling wickedly, "Come along Andrea, and grab that Marc Jacobs tote."


End file.
